harveycomicsdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Little Audrey/@comment-32826668-20180522012702
Playful Little Audrey Smith: Lost Dream: Little Audrey: Travels with her parents through the Loco Regions, or far distance area's. Little Audrey's Imagination: gets a little carried away watching every strange Person pass her by. Examining each person similar to Pack Rats doing their own thing split different ways: Bus, Vehicle, Train, Van, Taxis, Truck, Walking; either going on Vacation, Employment, Go back to their Resident homes, Cottage,visiting, Air Port travel or arrivals, people are too busy from greeting each other. Probably because their just too many to think about (at no time), even to talk to her while they carry on with their lives. Public Strangers gather together Public shopping, Plaza, Mall, Stores, Shop, Restaurants single or in a group wondering: search for the perfect item needed or want, Hopefully the item is in stock. Going Shopping need a check list, The Earliest bird captures the Worm: Those who get their first. Library Reader's: Aspirer's or Critic's absorbed by a book: similar to a halo. The Electrical Light bulb konnesis levitated over their head. The Mind is Re-charged is activated given a person new possibilities new thoughts of ideas, fulfillment or disappointment, fiction, nonfiction data gathers. Little Audrey: sees them in aliment, sitting desk of the computer. Their mind is virtual interfaced, gathering data similar to a hive mind. The Sky starts to rain Little Audrey could imagine, pelting sugar and spice, an Ora shone around the lady pretty. Gathers gave her flowers: want to become her date lover, if she accepts. The rain stop temporally: then starts again: This time Little Audry could image salt, and Pepper made the Gentlemen hunk bitter Sweet Guy, Gathers also flock to him. Olypician's: Stars, through the Feild Hoops, Spiro Accesseries and Hoop Ice rinks, Home Community Competeors, against Region Visitor Competitors: Olypicians excising: to Compete:against one another new, and experienced Competitionist. No-one could tell what she is thinking about: A Penny for your thoughts. If she could only tell me as she daydreams through her lost dreams. The problem: Lost Data not used, his hidden in a file or Lost memories, Compilation world Unfinished Info" Similar to Alice she falling in a tunnel. Five doors block herway. Little Audrey became a lost file inside a desk square Cylinder room isolated full of emoji. Little Audrey saw a key on desk and tried each key to get out: Fiction: Animation, Anima-Tronic Mystic Fantasy, Bio- Non Fiction Hyphothesis Theory: Science Fiction: Action Adventure and Mysteries: Each door will not open: Then she saw a courser on the desk and screen. All she wanted to return to her world pressing an Earth nation bound emoji to her world. She opened her file from desk top / Mirco Soft Screen: tranfering back to the Screennet Processor returning Little Audrey back to Realization: only to find herself asleep. After a busy day of grocery shopping Her father tuck her in, for bed. Her Imagination must have worn Little Audrey out. Memory Block not Processed: Examining each Person exoisted Little Audrey out, putting a strain on her feet. Distracted there is too many people, Parents so busy, tuckured her out little before they got to the till Register. Her Father put her in a upgrade stoler of the back seat returning home. Could it be Little Audrey may have been in a light Sleep of awarness: Lost Dreams that was not accounted for. Lost in her Depth of her Dreams: Little Audrey Smith: Mother Goose and The Examiner: Little Audrey Imagined herself on the flying in the saddle back of a Goose. In front controlling the birds direction is Mother Goose. Little Audrey met Jack and Jill going who up the hill and tumbled and rolled. It was Jack who dress a an Irish man trying to be quick, Impress Jill burning down his barn. Then traded the last cow for magical beans. Audrey met Little Bo-Peep: with her sheep: she suppost to watching them: they eventually follow her. Little Boy Blue: Sang for his super: got famous and went to a Recording Studio: John, John the Leper-con, shared an apple, the teacher's desk its on. the student laughing, teacher respecting, student should be more like John. Peter Piper: Pick a Pepper from the Pepper Tree. Jack, the Giant and the magical Beans is the most famous story. The Problem: In Little Audrey Imagination: Two Crooks stoled the Golden Egg from the giant: She climbs on the desk using a rope lasso, roped hooped her teacher only to stand in the corner with a bad hat. The Principal contacts Mr. and Mr. Smith in the morning. While Little Audrey sits on the steps watching every student playing with each other having fun except for her. The Principal is worried she needs a friend. Her Parents Pointed out Melvin however his companions friends: He is with the boys: A soon as they ring the door bell he is gone. Saturday: Little Audrey goes fishing on the shore bank while he see Melvin in a row boat. Sunday: Little Audrey flies a Kite: again Melvin in the area little further ahead also flying a kite, could it be Melvin is trying to reach out to her stretching out his Konnesis Hand. Her Parent worried about their child in Isolation decided to take her to a Therapist. The Therapist had games, note book, games in his room. An Examiner who read loads of psychology, Philosophy, Social Realm books. Just wanted to understand what is inside Little Audrey brain. Little Audrey imagines the Examiner as a Hypnotist Controller, At first Little Audrey did not talk to him at all, she felt to her like a spy under the light lamp, He is trying to undercover her secret while she on the sofa. He given her a note book in case if she wanted to write about anything. Then realized she could write a book about her life what happened in the real world, However the notebook had to stay at the therapist. Little Audrey could not except people tampering with her mind, She felt like Loner, "Her world is suppost to be private". The Examiner thinks Little Audrey all she needs is confidence to meet others, and separate her imagination from real Realism duties. There are real people who wants to be your friend, telling her she needs to step up, go out there an find them. The world that Little Audrey Invented: disturb isolation to her colleagues, friends, teachers and your parents. Isolation Imaginary seclusion mind needs to be separated divided, unless idea is supportively shared with public or class without disruption disturbance. (There is a time for everything, (silence becomes golden). "Some idea's needs to be kept to your-self". Little Audrey understood what the Examiner was trying to say, alone at home when no- one was looking Little Audrey took a bubble Bath. Bubble laddered: it covered her soul-body, Then the dial phone rang. Tennis Champions was coming up Little Audrey on the list to attend (the day she met her best friends) however Mother is not pleased finding a trail of water on the floor trailing back and fourth from the phone towards bathroom. Mom Calling, "Little Audrey to clean up her mess" Little Audrey: Melvin Challenge: Volley Ball: Ping Pong: each individual friend and Melvin keep losing to Little Audrey. The gang could never surpass her. Melvin went to the sandy beach/ saw a beach ball tournament given the idea to challenge Little Audrey in game after school in a volley game Little Audrey agreed. Melvin did not tell Little Audrey he was going to partnership with his bests friends, for every serve they would take take turns, and tire out little Audrey. They Considered Little Audrey as Tom-Girl loner who must be taught a lesson. Same time a new Girl Marleen moved in, Little Audrey fantasy became a reality. Similar to the cradle dream she was interested in Melvin. Little Audrey did not trust her. Little Audrey met her two best friends at a tournament: her most formalin opponent yet: Phobe Regionia, Tall Girl with a purple ballet skirt and Purple dress. Phobe Regionia introduces Little Audrey to her best friend Lucretia Zuzanian: Short Dwarf Elken little Girl with thick legs, Green Dole Dress. They lived near the residents area: They moved in: Regionnia transfered from the next dormintorium, to her school while her parents dropped off little Audrey home. The Parent excited to meet her new friends contacted Melvin mom for the exciting news Melvin not interest. Morning Melvin cheeks in on Little Audrey making sure she does not forget about their tournament, The Girls over hear the boys talking about: banding together to take over the game: in Melvin's words "she cannot take as all", Melvin choose four boys mean while Little Audrey invited the girls after school to watch the game. To make the teams even the girls decided to Join Little Audrey and challenge the boys to a duel: Boy against Girls. Melvin laughs the girls laughing they are out matched by four to three this shall be easy game. The Boys were not prepared for Phobe Belt's a Serve: and Little Audrey belt pad gather points within the line and over the net: Lucredia Zuzanian is a good a passer, deflected each strike hit from the boys Pad grounders passing it to her buddies, The Boy could not get much of a score in rendering the girls the winner; Outsmarted by a bunch of Girls, The little ladies then decided to build a tree house for members only.